Rock of Love!
by soochie
Summary: My own personal interpretation of Camp Rock! I hope I've broken no copyrights. This'll be pretty mild on language and intimacy, so I think K might be an acceptable rating. Jonas Brothers! For search purposes


**I'm not sure what I want this to go like, but I know it's my own personal take on 'Camp Rock!'. It'll be relatively similar to what I've learned about the movie so far, and that's a fair amount... so don't think I'm copyrighting or anything in case the movie is scarily similar. I'm not sure if I want this to be a long one-shot, or a story... so here goes. Italics is flashbacks.**

Mitchie lay tirelessly on her bed, anxiously awaiting the news of her summer plans. All through the year, her mother had to endure the looming decision of how to entertain Mitchie throughout summer vacation. In her mind, she only wanted to be at one place: the forever prestigious Camp Rock. It was a school of sorts for the musically talented, and plenty pocketed. Mitchie wasn't always loaded in the money department, but she had passion for miles. That was impossible though, there were already money hardships calling at her; looks like another summer off to Wisconsin with Grandma.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Mitchie walked into the door of her shabby one story home, needless to say her parents weren't the richest around. Well, her parent wasn't. The girl's father had died due to heart attack, devastating the family. After her temporary state of depression, Mitchie was so glad to see that her mother was functioning properly again. She'd never been so scared as when she came home to find her mother completely emotionless, laying on the couch of the living room with a dark distant look in her eyes._

"_Mom, I'm home," Mitchie called, walking into the kitchen to find her mother looking busily at some papers. _

"_Hi baby, how was school?" Her mother -Dianne- always asked the same question, and got the same answer._

"_Fine!" Mitchie always replied too quickly, but she couldn't bare to worry her mother with social ineptitude problems; especially with all she already had on her plate. "What're you working on?" She asked, attempting to peer over her mother's shoulders, only to be blocked._

"_Just some billing, the shop's not doing so hot," Dianne pretended to shrug it off, but anyone could see the worry behind her eyes. A pang of guilt hit Mitchie right in the heart, as she sank down into one of the kitchen chairs. Her mother owned an embroidery and the like shop, so everything fabric was hand sewn. Even most of her clothes were, as Dianne couldn't afford to shower her daughter in the greatest of couture. Mitchie fingered the pamphlet in her hands, she'd picked it up at school earlier that day and immediately been attracted to it. _

"_Oh," Mitchie said, her voice still sounding forlorn. At the tone of her daughter's voice, Dianne looked up and her eyes wandered to the paper in Mitchie's hand. _

"_What've you got there, baby?" Dianne extended a hand, asking Mitchie to hand over the pamphlet. Reluctantly, she complied. Mitchie wished she'd done the opposite when she saw her mother's face drop, and then be struck by a sympathetic look. "Oh Mitch, you know if your father was still here... we could afford this, but I just can't right now, love," Mitchie was about to cry at the expression on her mother's face. She looked so ashamed, exactly how Mitchie felt for even giving her the pamphlet._

"_Mom, don't sweat it! I wasn't even that into Camp Rock, I was just looking for something, anything, to do for the summer. This was just a random flier I picked up!" She assured her mother, but it was all a lie. Dianne simply nodded, and Mitchie took that as her cue to leave the room. She placed the brochure under her pillow, and laid her head down on the pillow, thinking about what was to come._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Darling, could you come down here for a second?" Dianne's voice jogged Mitchie from whatever she was thinking, while the girl picked herself up from the comforter and trudged down the steps. Last thing she needed to hear was that her mother had made plans for some family trip without her consent. She'd rather stay home and spare her mother the expense, as well as herself the annoyance of yapping aunts and uncles gasping at how much she's grown, or even going so far as to nudge into her love life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_My dear Michelle! How you've grown," her aunt -Lori- exclaimed cheerily when the young girl showed up with a handful of bags. Lori was never one of Mitchie's favorite people, she smelled of moth balls and lavender, which combined together could make you sick. Worse was that the entire house smelled like this, always had. Lori was everything you disliked in an aunt, she wore obnoxious blue eye makeup, which contrasted in no way with her sparkly pink lipstick. Her clothes were always eccentric, they either boasted vibrant flowers or pale leopard stripes. She was overweight, not in a way that made you pity her or made you feel bad talking about, just... a big woman. _

"_It's Mitchie," She groaned, barely audible through the tight hug she was being wrapped up in. Stepping further into the house, it was obvious that nothing had changed. Bingo, wow original, clambered up to the new arrival. Mitchie and this dog had a forever-lasting feud, and worse was the Aunt Lori always took the dog's side. Do you know how horrible it is to be bickering with a dog, and have it win? He sniffed her shoes, and the top lip immediately grew into a snarl. Mitchie growled right back, but was interrupted by her aunt ambling past her, shoeing Mitchie along with her._

"_Any boyfriends yet? A girl like you, Michelle, could have all the guys swooning! We'll just wipe that make up off and get you into a decent outfit," That was the one thing that always threw Mitchie over the edge. She'd act sweet and sincere, but the second you began to like her... she'd nicely insult you. A horrible insult, glazed in some form of compliment. Devious, yeah? She totally knew she did it too._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm here, what's up?" Mitchie wondered casually, grabbing herself a Macintosh apple as she journeyed through the kitchen. Her mother stood waiting outside in the driveway, teetering back and forth. Whatever this was, it was going to be good.

"Mitchie, look.. I don't know how to tell you this," He mother looked down, the exact opposite of how she'd been acting only seconds before her daughter's actual arrival. "Um, you see... well... YOU'RE GOING TO CAMP ROCK!" Her mother practically shouted the words, and Mitchie was silent for a second trying to take in what her mother said. When it sunk in, she let out an ear splitting scream.

"Oh my god! Mom, thanks so much! I can't believe it, I'm actually going!" Mitchie and her mother grinned from ear to ear. "But wait, how can you afford this?"

"Well, that's the unfortunate part. Hun, you're going to have to work as a cafeteria staff member between classes or whatever they call the jam sessions," her mother threw in a 'rock out' sign, at which Mitchie had to crack a smile. A lunch lady, to go to Camp Rock she had to be a lunch lady? How would everyone there react to that? They were all rich and stylish people who preferred to be surrounded by their own kind, Mitchie could always fake being one of them for acceptance. But now, how would she explain where she went in between every class, or why she always came back carrying the aroma of whatever was being served for lunch?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two weeks later, and the bus was pulling up to the Torres home, ready to whisk Mitchie into her new environment. Her tattered suitcase, and casual clothing made her feel like an outcast when the rest of the bus was outfitted in brand name clothes, and almost everyone had a cell phone out. Immediately, she could sense the hate filled glares chilling her back. Was everyone really this superficial, had they never seen an average class human being in their lives?

"She's got to be hired help, I can't imagine anyone who'd, in their right mind, wear that!" Mitchie turned her head to see that the whisper came from a curled blond, who was clad in a revealing baby doll top and flouncy mini-skirt. She wanted to puke at the normality of the chick's clothing, but figured it'd be best not to strike up immediate drama. Her attire wasn't all that horrible, a simple pair of gray terry-cloth sweat pants, and a black T-shirt with a random band name. It wasn't posh in any way, but it wasn't trashy. Mitchie slumped her shoulders, and tucked her chin to her knees for the entire four hour ride.

Once relieved of the cramped confines of the bus, Mitchie immediately made her way to the student registration kiosk and got her plans arranged. Her dorm building, Acoustics, was perched atop a hill. Every building had a name, relevant in some way to music or lyric. She was to be rooming with Kate Hopkins, who was here on a scholarship. This held some good kind of sign, at least she couldn't afford to buy her way in either. Once defeating the ominous hill that threatened to roll her back down, (hopefully it would only get easier) she dropped all her bags on the floor of her room, only to freeze when a giggle echoed.

"The hill?" The cheery girl who was sitting at the computer desk asked knowingly.

"The hill," Mitchie confirmed.

"I'm Kate, I'm guessing you're Mitchie. Nice to meet you, roomy!" When Mitchie got a good look at who was to be her roommate, she felt a load of weight lift off her shoulders. This girl had on a bright yellow tank top, red skinny jeans, and Hi-top green converse. She obviously didn't care much about what narrow-minded people thought, because if that curly blond from the bus got a whiff of Kate.. she'd probably laugh herself into a coma.

"Ditto," Mitchie replied smiling. She heard a soft tune emitting from the speakers by the computer, as Kate bopped her head along to the beat. "What's playing?" Mitchie asked curiously, stalking towards the speakers.

"Connect 3, you've never heard of them?" Kate asked this like it shocked her to the maximum.

"Uh... if I say yes, will you not bite my head off?" Mitchie joked, and Kate cracked a smile. She pulled open a tab on her browser, and typed the affore mentioned band's name into the search bar. A picture of three brunette brown-eyed boys popped up, and Kate squealed. The youngest looking, curly kid's name read 'Nate Gray.' He was adorable, to Mitchie. The kind of thing you'd want to put in your pocket, and coo at whenever you found time.

Next was Jason Gray, he had a straight head of hair; though it didn't look natural. Mitchie concluded that although he was attractive with straight hair, he'd probably be better with his curls.

Lastly was Shane Gray, he didn't smile like the other two. He stood out more as he flaunted a smug expression, and a tough pose. You could definitely tell he wore the pants, and probably had the record for most mischief.


End file.
